


Roter Abend, silberne Nacht

by Ella_Ocean



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deutsch | German, Love, M/M, One Shot, Realistic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Ocean/pseuds/Ella_Ocean
Summary: « Shisui war nackt. Er sah zum Sterben schön aus und hatte sich offensichtlich eine Reaktion von Itachi erhofft, doch dieser ignorierte ihn. Er gab vor weiter in seinem Buch zu lesen, während sein Herz schneller schlug und ein erregtes Kribbeln sich in seinem Unterleib breit machte. Ihm gefielen diese kleinen Machtspielchen, normalerweise war Shisui der Überlegene, doch da seine Karten nun offen auf dem Tisch lagen, hatte Itachi die Oberhand. »
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 8





	Roter Abend, silberne Nacht

Itachi saß auf dem Sofa in Shisuis Wohnung und las ein Buch. Es war bereits Abend und die untergehende Sonne tauchte den Raum in tiefrotes und orangenes Licht. Shisui war erst vor einer Stunde nach Hause gekommen und stand noch unter der Dusche. Itachi konnte das prasselnde Wasser hören und roch den vertrauen Duft von Shisuis Shampoo. Wenige Minuten später kam er ins Wohnzimmer. Seine Haare waren noch feucht, die Wassertropfen glitzerten im Abendlicht wie kleine Rubine. Shisui war nackt. Er sah zum Sterben schön aus und hatte sich offensichtlich eine Reaktion von Itachi erhofft, doch dieser ignorierte ihn. Er gab vor weiter in seinem Buch zu lesen, während sein Herz schneller schlug und ein erregtes Kribbeln sich in seinem Unterleib breit machte. Ihm gefielen diese kleinen Machtspielchen, normalerweise war Shisui der Überlegene, doch da seine Karten nun offen auf dem Tisch lagen, hatte Itachi die Oberhand. Shisui hatte das wohl auch erkannt, denn er kam auf Itachi zu und zog ihm langsam das Buch aus den Händen. Dann kletterte er mit einem lasziven Blick auf Itachis Schoß und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

„Was muss ich tun, damit du mich beachtest?“

Itachi lächelte, als Shisui seinen Hals unterhalb des Ohrs küsste. Seine Lippen waren warm und wo er Itachi küsste, kribbelte und prickelte seine Haut. Shisuis Haare kitzelten seine Wange und Itachi erschauerte. Er griff in Shisuis schwarze Locken und zog daran, sodass Shisui seine Kehle entblößen musste. Er fuhr mit der Zungenspitze von der weichen Mulde unterhalb des Adamsapfels nach oben, küsste Shisuis Kinn, dann seine Lippen und löste die Hand aus Shisuis Haar. Während sie sich küssten, strich Itachi mit den Fingern über Shisuis gekrümmten Rücken, bis hinab zu seinem Po. Er vergrub kurz die Finger in diesen verführerischen Rundungen und lächelte erneut, als Shisui überrascht einatmete. Er ließ von ihm ab und sah Shisui in die Augen. Sie glühten wie schwarze Kohlen im Feuer und blickten ihn hungrig und erwartungsvoll an. Itachis Finger glitten über Shisuis Oberschenkel, dann schlossen sie sich um seine einsetzende Erektion. Itachi liebkoste sie mit seinen Händen, küsste Shisuis Brust, sog an den empfindlichen Nippeln und biss spielerisch in seine Schulter und das Schlüsselbein. Shisui keuchte auf vor Schmerz und Erregung, bog den Rücken durch und grub die Finger in Itachis Oberschenkel. Itachi beobachtete, wie seine Bauchmuskeln sich streckten und Shisuis Brust sich rasch hob und senkte. Es bereitete ihm Lust Shisui so zu sehen und genoss diesen Anblick, bevor er Shisui an sich zog, die Arme um ihn schlang und ihn küsste, mit all der Leidenschaft und Liebe, die er für diesen Mann empfand. Shisui bewegte – bewusst oder unbewusst – die Hüften und brachte das Blut in Itachis Lenden zum Kochen.

„Auf die Knie.“, befahl Itachi und stand auf, während Shisui ihm Folge leistete. Er streifte seinen Pullover ab und öffnete Knopf und Reisverschluss seiner Hose. Shisui griff danach und zog sie herunter. Itachi sank zurück auf die Couch, während Shisui bereits die empfindliche Innenseite seiner Schenkel küsste. Er biss in die empfindliche Haut und fuhr aufreizend langsam mit der Zunge hinauf zu Itachis aufgerichteter Männlichkeit. Zunächst küsste er seine Hoden und sog zärtlich daran, dann leckte er an der Naht entlang, bis zur sensiblen Spitze des Penis. Er küsste sie sanft und obwohl er wusste, dass Itachi erwartete und sich wünschte, dass er ihn nun in den Mund nahm, umspielte er lediglich die Eichel mit der Zungenspitze. Itachi knurrte unwillig angesichts dieser Quälerei und er wusste, ohne hinzusehen, dass Shisui lächelte. Er glitt mit den Fingern zwischen Itachis Beine, massierte die weiche Haut dort und stimulierte die Prostata. Er reizte Itachi so lange, bis dieser mit heiser flehender Stimme seinen Namen flüsterte.

„Shisui… bitte.“

Nun erbarmte er sich und umschloss vollständig Itachis Erektion. Erleichtert und überwältigt von Shisuis Wärme und Feuchtigkeit, stöhnte Itachi laut auf und grub unwillkürlich die Hände in den weichen Stoffbezug der Couch. Shisui weidete sich an Itachis unkontrollierter Lust, an diesem kostbaren Moment, in dem er die Beherrschung verlor – wegen ihm. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl und Shisui versuchte umso leidenschaftlicher einen weiteren dieser Kontrollverluste zu provozieren, er wollte sehen wie Itachi zum Höhepunkt kam. Doch das ließ Itachi nicht zu. Als er spürte, dass er drohte die Beherrschung zu verlieren, hinderte er Shisui daran weiter zu machen, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Shisui verharrte auf den Knien, doch er musste kaum eine halbe Minute warten. Itachi kehrte mit einem Fläschchen in der Hand zurück, dass Shisui nur zu gut kannte und ihn unwillkürlich lächeln ließ. Normalerweise war er es, der dieses Fläschchen in der Hand hielt. Itachi zog Shisui auf die Füße und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, ihre Körper eng aneinander geschmiegt, während die Abendsonne vollends verschwand und nun der Mond silbernes Licht durchs Fenster warf.

Itachi ließ sich wieder auf dem Sofa nieder, Shisui erneut auf seinem Schoß. Itachi bedeckte seine Finger mit dem kühlen Gel und massierte Shisui, dieser spreizte die Wangen seines Pos für ihn. Er hatte sich nach vorne gelehnt, sein Kopf lag auf Itachis Schulter und Itachi konnte seinen heißen Atem an seinem Hals spüren und Shisuis feuchte Zunge und warme Lippen, die ihn liebkosten. Shisui keuchte, als Itachi mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang; keuchte, als er begann die Prostata zu stimulieren; keuchte als Itachi einen zweiten Finger dazu nahm. Itachi erschauerte, als Shisui sein Schlüsselbein küsste, mit der Zunge hinauf zu seinem Ohr fuhr und dann spielerisch in sein Ohrläppchen biss und mit den Zähnen wieder hinab zum Schlüsselbein sank. Itachi blickte ihm in die dunklen Augen, um zu wissen, ob er bereit war und fand die Bestätigung tief in diesen schwarzen Seen. Noch einmal nutzte er das Gleitgel, dann drang er vorsichtig, aber bestimmt in Shisui ein. Feucht durch das Gel und warm und eng, schmiegte Shisui sich um ihn und obwohl es nicht das erste Mal war, fühlte Itachi sich überwältigt. Er küsste Shisui, er liebte ihn, wollte, dass er dies spürte. Er legte eine Hand um Shisuis Taille und zog ihn näher an sich, fühlte wie sich seine Erektion gegen seinen Bauch presste und Shisui seine Hüften bewegte, sie hob und senkte und Itachi den Atem raubte. Seine Locken wogten hin und her mit jeder seiner Bewegungen, das Mondlicht schimmerte silbern auf dem tiefen Schwarz, während seine Haut im Kontrast dazu beinahe weiß wirkte. Er sah aus wie das Ebenbild eines jungen Gottes, gemeißelt aus Marmor, geschaffen um zu verführen. Itachi küsste ihn, drängend und erregt und glücklich, drang gleichzeitig tief und intensiv in ihn ein und spürte bereits, wie seine Lust sich kochend heiß in seinem Unterleib zusammenballte. Er umschloss Shisuis Glied, mit der Hand, die noch letzte Reste des Gleitgels trug, liebkoste und reizte und neckte ihn, um seinen Orgasmus zu provozieren.

Sie kamen kurz darauf und kurz nacheinander. Zunächst Itachi. Er stöhnte laut auf und vergrub das Gesicht an Shisuis Brust, während sein Griff um Shisuis Taille und Glied sich verkrampfte und wieder löste. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rasch im Rhythmus seines keuchenden Atems. Erregt von Itachis Anblick beim Höhepunkt, brach auch Shisuis Lust sich Bahn und er küsste Itachi, schlang beide Hände in sein Haar, das sich größtenteils aus dem Dutt gelöst hatte, während sein Innerstes heiß über Itachis Hand und Bauch lief. Sie saßen noch einen langen Moment so da, ineinander verschlungen, außer Atem und glücklich, bis Shisui aufstand und Itachi mit sich unter die heiße Dusche zog.


End file.
